Dark Impetus
by Paladin's Throne
Summary: Jin Kazama returns to his childhood home, lost and seeking guidance after once more defeating his father and grandfather. But a dark presence has taken residence on his home...A swordsman garbed in blue, who seeks Jin's cursed power for himself...
1. Chapter 1

_Dark Impetus._

**Part One: Dark Scars.**

The air was cool and fresh.

Birds sung atop the trees, sunlight filtering through a few clouds across the blue sky.

Far away, a small group of deer grazed silently.

Insects chirped among the tall grass.

All was peaceful, and soothing.

It was like this all over the isles of Yakumisha.

They were peaceful places, untouched by modern civilization.

But, even though on the surface Yakushima seemed an untouched paradise…

Everything…

Has secrets under the surface.

The gentle deer suddenly looked up though, and upon spotting the darkly clad intruder, hopped into the mists just hovering outside the forests, and vanished with grace. The dark dressed figure watched them go, turning his head slightly to listen to the chirping birds and inhaling deeply, relishing the crisp and clean air of the untainted island.

The figure was a young man, dressed in all black, jacket, pants and shoes, with dark sunglasses hiding his eyes from the bright morning light. The only part of his attire that wasn't black were his gloves, which were red, silver studs embedded across the knuckles and back of the palm. His dark hair was quite the sight, curving back like a fin, long bangs framing his young face.

Strangely…

One could almost make out a stylized design embroidered on his right pant leg.

A black flame…

The young man looked around the clearing for a moment, taking in another slow breath of clean air…

Cleansing himself, almost.

And with that, he resumed his trek through the fields of Yakushima. He had arrived early into the dawn and had been following the familiar path for several hours, his pace slow, as he had paused several times along the path, his hidden eyes reminiscing upon familiar sights. But now he was almost upon his destination.

The grass was shorter, a path wore through the dirt. The chirps of insects and the songs of birds faded to the background. Eventually they faded entirely, and he knew he had arrived.

The dark dressed figure stopped his trek and stared ahead.

Voices rang in his mind.

A woman's, young and strong, ordering him aside…

The strange growls of a beast not of this world…

The roar of flames…

And a young teen's scream of anguish.

What lay before him were the burnt ruins of a small house, with only a few walls still standing. He stared at the burned home silently before turning and resuming his pace, shoes crunching grass under his feet.

Up ahead, not very far from the house was a stone marker, engraved only with a name in Japanese kanji.

The name engraved was 'Jun Kazama'.

The dark dressed man stood over the marker, gloved hand reaching up and removing his sunglasses, revealing his dark eyes.

He was silent for a moment, before finally speaking.

"Hello, mother. Forgive me for being so late," said Jin Kazama, his voice deep, yet the words soft-spoken.

He dropped to a crouch on one knee, staring intently at the marker, frowning when he saw how the grass had begun to grow out around it and the rotted remains of the flowers had he lain by the marker resting before it. He felt shame for his lack of care for his mother's marker.

Taking in another breath, he resumed speaking.

"Much has happened since I was last here. Do you remember? The fifth King of Iron Fist Tournament had just been announced…just after Heihachi's…death."

The marker did not respond, of course.

But he went on regardless.

"I entered it, thinking I could finally end the curse of the Mishima Bloodline…but I did not face Kazuya." He practically spat the last name out like it was something most foul.

Taking another breath to compose himself, he went on.

"It was Jinpachi Mishima. The founder of the Mishima Zaibatsu, and the legendary fighter, master of the Mishima Fighting style…a man the world knew to be dead, killed by Heihachi long before either of our times, mother."

He paused, staring at the marker for a moment, unsure of how to go on when he himself almost didn't believe it. Memories of his ancestor rose in his mind's eye. Jinpachi had been a mountain of a man, even in his advanced age; his body bulging with raw muscle, and all he had worn was a long tribal kilt tied with a white sash, a gold charm dangling from a necklace, bald save for his horned white mustache and beard that spiked out.

He resumed after contemplating the memory.

"He…was possessed, by a terrible evil. An evil as foul as the curse in my blood. This evil…I had to destroy it."

Another image formed in his mind's eye. Skin red with blood, spikes of bone bursting from his back and elbows, fingers tipped with claws…A drooling mouth filled with fangs gaping from the old man's stomach.

He winced suddenly, glancing at his upper left arm, seeing something hidden by the dark leather. He slowly clutched his arm, squeezing tightly, easing the pain away, suppressing it. When it finally passed, he resumed.

"He was so powerful mother. The evil that had overcome him had turned him into a devil…I…I lost…and yet…The last thing I remember was that horrible power overtaking me…" he bowed his head in shame before his mother's grave.

"I failed to honor your teachings. And allowed this curse to overtake me. It was the only way to defeat Jinpachi, and return his soul to rest."

He stopped, memories rising unbidden, of a huge, malformed body held aloft in only one of his hands, clawed and twisted, and the disturbing sensation of something being drawn into his own body…

And then power.

Power so great he had been nearly overwhelmed and for a horrible moment, he had feared his curse would at last consume him.

He forced the memories away with a shake of his head and grit of his jaw.

He had overcome the evil inside him.

And the prize was his.

"I won, mother. I was declared the winner of the fifth Iron Fist Tournament…and the throne of the Mishima Zaibatsu was mine to claim."

He smiled darkly, despite himself.

The smile fell after a moment, familiar shame rising up.

"That is why I have not been able to visit as often as I would like. The responsibilities of the Zaibatsu throne take much of my time…"

He scowled suddenly.

"I have learned much of Heihachi's heinous crimes when he ruled the Zaibatsu…horrible crimes I have tried to amend…And…"

He rose his shaking hand, clenching it into a tight fist, the leather of his glove squelching.

"I learned he had the gull to experiment on my classmates with Kazuya's blood…all in a bid for immortality."

He swept his hand down, punching the dirt hard.

"I learned that all my friends…had died because of these experiments…all save one. Shin Kamiya."

He looked at the marker, allowing himself a smile.

"You would have liked him."

The marker remained silent.

"I tried to find him. I wanted to help him…but Kazuya, was after him as well, and had claimed the resources of the G-Corporation for himself during the tournament. Kazuya, too, sought the immortality Shin was purported to possess. He even went so far…"

His fist tightened further.

"To use someone very dear to me as his pawn."

He stopped, glancing up at the blue sky above, seeing a few clouds rolling by.

He could see her in his mind.

Her smiling, childish face, dark hair pinned up by pigtails.

How he missed the days they spent as classmates.

"We both found Shin…but it was a trap. Heihachi…Heihachi is still alive."

He remembered Shin's brave charge at the man responsible for all the misery he had endured.

And how ultimately futile it had been.

"Heihachi killed him."

He shook his head, the shame of his failings nearly overwhelming him.

"I could not save him…and my rage…The Mishima family is cursed…"

He looked pleadingly at the marker.

"I had to end it. Heihachi and Kazuya…they had be stopped. We fought…and I managed to defeat Heihachi…but…"

He recalled Kazuya's red eye as it had burned crimson, dark power engulfing him and revealing him for what he was. A devil.

"Kazuya…his power had grown…I couldn't defeat him as I was…"

The shame returned…and the memories of the power…

"I…I had to rely on the power of my curse…It nearly overwhelmed me…But I finally did it mother. I controlled it. And Kazuya fell before my fist…"

He raised his clenched hand.

"The devil's power is mine."

The marker could not respond.

Jin lowered his hand, resting it on his knee.

He was silent for a while, inhaling the clean air deeply.

Finally, he resumed.

"I…I do not know what to do, mother."

He bowed his head, looking at his hands.

"I defeated Kazuya and Heihachi…but Kazuya has placed a bounty on my head, and Heihachi will not rest until he finally has my blood…I find no peace."

He looked around the forests.

"Even here…I am uneasy. I…I am lost, mother. I defeated them again…but I still could not bring myself to end their lives…their evil…I don't understand, mother. I have all this power…but I…"

He went silent, staring at the grave, eyes pleading. He once more clutched his upper left arm, before speaking again, whispering.

"I can feel it…eating away at me…consuming my soul, piece by piece…Nothing I've done…every method I've tried…every cure I've sought…has ended in failure…I fear, that by finally embracing this curse, simply to defeat Kazuya…"

He bowed his head, dark locks hiding his eyes.

"I will now never be free."

After several moments, he looked once more at the grave, eyes desperate.

"Please, mother," He pled.

"Please help me."

Silence.

The marker offered no response.

Jin stared at it for several moments, but the silence was all consuming. Finally, he rose with a sigh, eyes lingering on the marker.

He was a fool.

He had actually hoped for some kind of sign, any kind of response to his problems…

But he was no longer a child.

He could not run to his mother anymore.

She was gone.

And he would never see her again.

Exhaling deeply, he turned from the marker and moved towards the path he had followed.

He had too many duties as the ruler of the Mishima Zaibatsu to be wasting time here, not to mention the numerous fools who sought Kazuya's prize for his head-

The wind blew suddenly, ruffling the grass and leafs, a gentle caress across his form that caused him to pause…

For carried on the wind was the faintest hint…

Of a dark taint.

Jin's eyes widened and he whirled around in the direction of the wind, peering deeper into the forest.

Now that he had felt it, he could sense it further into the forest, like a beacon…

Attracting the twisted and corrupt.

Kazuya's sneering face flashed in his mind's eye, but he shoved the image aside.

It wasn't Kazuya.

Though this presence dark, it did not carry the same corruption and wickedness that Kazuya innately possessed.

His eyes narrowed in outrage.

How _dare _someone or some_thing,_ taint this place with their foul presence?

This place had been his and his mother's home…

No one would mar these grounds with evil ever again.

Jin's fingers flexed at his sides before clenching tightly so suddenly, red sparks of ki discharging around his gloves.

This offense could not go unpunished.

With his jaw grit and his fists clenched, Jin marched into the forests, letting the dark presence guide him to its origins.

While behind him…

The clouds briefly covered the sun for a moment…

Casting shadows over his mother's grave.

* * *

He marched through the forests, ignoring the trees and high grass in his way, refusing to be deterred.

The further he got, the stronger the presence of the dark power grew.

And the angrier Jin found himself becoming.

For a horrible split-second, as he was sure he was almost upon the location of the dark presence…

He wondered if it was that beast…

The one responsible for his mother's untimely demise.

Though he toyed with the thought for a moment, letting it feed the fires of his rage…

But he had faced the beast twice now, and he had seen it's death with his own eyes…

And this dark power…

It was different.

It reminded him…

Of Kazuya and Jinpachi.

And himself.

He cast those thoughts aside.

It did not matter if it felt familiar or not.

All that mattered was destroying it, and restoring the peace and purity of this island.

Finally, Jin arrived to a clearing, and could feel the dark power even more strongly than before.

Jin blinked when he saw what was waiting for him it.

It was a small building, a shrine.

Memories of himself when he was younger and his mother coming here to pray and practice the discipline of her family's martial arts, the Kazama Traditional Style, while his mother had preached to him that martial arts was like any weapon, and was dangerous in the hands of those who misused it. She had tried to teach him true values.

And for the most part, she had succeeded.

Jin stared at the shrine, fists clenched once more, sparks of red discharging faintly.

Whoever, or whatever it was inside…

They would pay dearly for this offense.

Jaw set, fists clenched, Jin stomped up the short steps and up to the doors. His right arm reared back, more ki discharging around his gloved hand and he lunged forward, shoving the doors open with such force they were almost torn off their hinges.

The interior of the shrine was much darker, the light of the sun blocked off by the trees overhead, with only the light from some ornamental candles offering any light, faint as it may be.

The shrine was a simple one, with only a single Buddhist statue far in the back.

And sitting cross-legged before it, was the source of the dark power.

Jin's eyes narrowed.

It was a man wearing a long blue coat, gold patterns embroidered across the sides, the three tails of the coat resting over the man's legs, his shirt and pants both black. Tan fingerless gloves covered his hands, which rested on his knees. His hair was a curious color.

Silver, and slicked back, spiked in the back.

The man's eyes were closed, his expression one of deep concentration.

Jin was confused for a moment.

He had prepared himself for a monster, not a man.

But, he reminded himself.

Men are sometimes worse than monsters.

The man in blue didn't react to the noise made by Jin shoving the doors open, nor did he even acknowledge Jin's presence.

Annoyed, Jin clenched his fist and snarled out, "Who are you? Tell me, now!"

Silence.

The man in blue still did not react, eyes closed.

His annoyance growing, and with his pride insulted for this defiance, Jin shouted, "Answer me! What are you doing on these grounds?!"

Again, no response.

The man in blue remained where he was, eyes closed.

Jin growled under his breath, fists clenching tightly, more red sparks discharging.

He would not be ignored, nor would he be insulted in such a manner.

He took a single step towards the man-

Whose eyes promptly opened, revealing icy blue orbs that locked with Jin's dark gaze.

Jin stopped in his track's his fury briefly chilled over by the man's gaze.

The silver-haired man cocked his head curiously, expression blank.

Then he smirked.

"So, someone actually dares to disturb me," He mused aloud, voice deep and cultured.

Jin blinked, but forced himself to regain his composure, glaring at the interloper once more.

"You will answer me," He growled, fists tightening, knuckles popping. "Who are you, and why have you come to these private grounds?"

The man in blue did not respond, instead he rose onto his feet, coat tails falling off his legs. He turned his icy blue eyes onto Jin, studying him for a moment. Then, he spoke again.

"I was…drawn, to these pure lands."

Jin cocked a brow.

Drawn?

The man went on.

"I could feel it…lingering traces of a dark power…I sought to claim it for myself…" The man narrowed his eyes, frowning in annoyance.

"But when I arrived…I discovered the traces were merely remnants…a scar upon these pure grounds."

Jin's eyes widened suddenly, though he maintained his calm. He knew what 'power' this man was talking about, and even understood his babble about a 'scar'.

The Ogre.

This man could somehow sense traces of the monster's formidable ki, even after almost a decade since that horrible night…

The silver-haired man studied Jin, icy-blue eyes looking him over for several seconds. He grinned darkly, meeting Jin's dark gaze with one of his own.

"But it seems my time and efforts were not wasted after all."

He extended his hand towards Jin, slowly clenching his fingers into a fist.

"I can…sense it…inside you…a power as dark as the one that drew me here…No," He amended.

"Power even greater than that."

Jin ground his jaw down in fury.

He knew men like this.

Fools seeking power and glory, inevitably consumed by it.

Jin slowly adopted his fighter's stance, arms pulled back, fingers clenching into fists.

"You will find no power to sate your fiendish desires here…"

Sparks of red ki crackled across Jin's gloved fists, traveling up his arms. The man in blue cocked a silver brow in intrigue. Jin narrowed his eyes and declared, "Only the current, and strongest, King of Iron Fists!"

With his display of power, and the declaration of his title, most men would have fled for their lives, begging forgiveness.

But not this man.

He chuckled darkly, unfazed by Jin's words, and the air in the shrine suddenly grew much colder. The silver-haired man spoke again, tone dark and quiet.

"'King of Iron Fists?"…What is that…"

And then the candle flames flickered, before going out-

And the man vanished in a strange rush of air.

Jin blinked, flabbergasted.

And then he heard a faint sound.

'Snikt.'

Of metal unsheathing.

Dark eyes widening, Jin whirled around-

* * *

The wall of the shrine exploded in a burst of shattered wood and splinters, a dark form tumbling out, rolling several times before stopping in a crouch.

Jin clutched his chest, eyes wide, face pale, his right hand clutching his chest, applying pressure to a long bloody gash that now cut across from his stomach almost to his shoulder.

He was shocked beyond belief, and it was only a combination of his training and finely tuned senses that had allowed him to survive at the very last second.

From the hole in the shrine wall, the man in blue slowly followed after Jin, and the King of Iron Fist saw the source of his wound.

Held in the man's right hand was a long katana with a golden guard and white and blue hilt. The man deftly twirled his blade, flinging drops of Jin's blood off the silver surface, and slid it back into its black sheath held in his left hand.

The silver-haired man sneered down on Jin.

"... before a Son of Sparda."

Jin blinked.

"Sparda?" He whispered, confused.

The man advanced slowly, sheathed blade held in hand.

"I will have compensation for my travel. I will claim the power inside you for myself."

Jin grit his jaw and narrowed his eyes in an enraged glare.

"My power is uncontrollable…and consumes any fool who dares to take it for themselves."

The silver-haired man glared at Jin again.

"You are the fool, boy. I will not be denied."

Jin readopted his stance, red ki crackling across his arms.

"Then you will have to defeat me, and you will find that no easy task!" The young man hailed as the Fatal Lightning roared.

But the man in blue merely grinned, expression dark…and excited.

He dropped into a crouch, hand resting on his blade's hilt.

For a moment, neither moved…

And then, the wind blew once more…

Gloved fist lunged out, and a flash of silver metal glinted in the fading light.

* * *

Well, it's not a sequel...

But it's something.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dark Impetus_

**Part Two: Dark Opponent.**

The wall of the shrine exploded in a burst of shattered wood and splinters, a dark form tumbling out, rolling several times before stopping in a crouch.

Jin clutched his chest, eyes wide, face pale, his right hand clutching his chest, applying pressure to a long bloody gash that now cut across from his stomach almost to his shoulder.

He was shocked beyond belief, and it was only a combination of his training and finely tuned senses that had allowed him to survive at the very last second.

From the hole in the shrine wall, the man in blue slowly followed after Jin, and the King of Iron Fist saw the source of his wound.

Held in the man's right hand was a long katana with a golden guard and white and blue hilt. The man deftly twirled his blade, flinging drops of Jin's blood off the silver surface, and slid it back into its black sheath held in his left hand.

The silver-haired man sneered down on Jin.

"King of Iron Fists? What is that before a Son of Sparda."

Jin blinked.

"Sparda?" He whispered, confused.

The man advanced slowly, sheathed blade held in hand.

"I will have compensation for my travel. I will claim the power inside you for myself."

Jin grit his jaw and narrowed his eyes in an enraged glare.

"My power is uncontrollable…and consumes any fool who dares to take it for themselves."

The silver-haired man glared at Jin again.

"You are the fool, boy. I will not be denied."

Jin readopted his stance, red ki crackling across his arms.

"Then you will have to defeat me, and you will find that no easy task!" The young man hailed as the Fatal Lightning roared.

But the man in blue merely grinned, expression dark…and excited.

He dropped into a crouch, hand resting on his blade's hilt.

For a moment, neither moved…

And then, the wind blew once more…

Gloved fist lunged out, and a flash of silver metal glinted in the fading light.

Jin charged forward, right fist drawn back, a loud yell slipping past his lips as his fist struck out, red ki crackling around his entire arm-

But the silver-haired man batted his punch aside with his sheathed blade, causing the King of Iron Fists to stumble past him a step. Jin exclaimed sharply as his opponent's scabbard connected with his face and chest in a sudden flurry of blows that left him staggering back in a daze-

Which he promptly snapped out of as he heard the sound of metal scrapping against a lacquered sheath.

Jin ducked under the slash of his adversary's blade, moving out of the blade's path, narrowly avoiding the rise and fall of the blade as it sang in the air-

And righting himself, arms extended, his stance re-adopted, ready for his foe to pursue.

But the blue-coated warrior did not follow up with more swipes from his blade. Instead he twirled it, then deftly slid the blade back into its sheath. The moment the tang clicked back into place-

Several trees that had been behind Jin suddenly split in two. The younger man whirled around, eyes wide with shock as he watched the butchered trees fall over in a thunderous 'boom'. He quickly whirled back to face the silver-haired warrior, who stared evenly at Jin, sheathed sword in hand.

"You are in over your head, boy," He stated coolly, thumb resting under his katana's hilt, ready to strike at a moment's notice. Jin adjusted his stance, exhaling slowly.

His opponent had great skill, and inhuman power.

That almost made them equals.

Jin tightened his hands into fists, red ki crackling over his arms. His foe cocked his head, grip on his katana tightening slowly. Both stood their ground once again.

And then the King of Iron Fists charged again, fist drawn back. The man in blue shook his head, recognizing the tactic as he flicked the hilt of his sword, exposing a flashing sliver of the blade-

But Jin unleashed a barrage of punches, two quick jabs followed by a strong straight punch-

But his opponent deftly deflected and redirected each blow with the scabbard of his katana, knocking the punches away from himself before smacking the sheathe across Jin's face, stunning the warrior and allowing him to draw his katana in a rising slash and knock Jin away from himself with a powerful downward slash, the katana slicing the air with a faint sound of ringing metal. The swordsman twirled his blade, flicking Jin's blood off before slowly sheathing it again.

Jin staggered back, clutching his bleeding chest once more, though he quickly readopted his fighting stance.

The blue garbed warrior slowly started walking towards Jin, and the man who was known as the Fatal Lightning inched a few steps backwards, wanting to keep as much distance between himself and his opponent while he assessed silently.

_Iaido,_ Jin concluded.

He had seen this style of swordsmanship before in various competitions and during his own training in his youth. Though knowing the style his foe used gave Jin no real advantage, he did note that this man went for high blows for maximum damage…

Now that he could use.

Inhaling sharply and adjusting his stance, Jin charged again, though his fist was tucked low this time instead of drawn back.

The silver haired man shook his head in pity, grip on his sword tensing before the scabbard snapped up, deflecting Jin's sudden rising punch. "You are too predictable, boy," He admonished, thumb flicking his blade's hilt-

But Jin ducked under the scabbard and blade, his whole body crackling with red lightning like ki. The silver haired man's eyes widened in shock. Jin sneered and swept his right leg out, kicking the swordsman off his feet and causing to start falling flat on his back-

But Jin lunged up, his entire arm crackling with ki as he delivered a devastating uppercut to the blue garbed warrior's jaw, knocking him back into the air before he came crashing back down, rolling in the grass and away from Jin, rising back up in a crouch, icy eyes narrowed in fury when he saw Jin's smirk. "So are you," The King of Iron Fists retorted.

The swordsman charged forward with sudden speed that made Jin gasp in shock, his smirk fading as the warrior's blade slashed out. He narrowly managed to dodge the charging slash, the grass where he had been standing obliterated. The Fatal Lightning whirled and when he saw his foe twirling his blade and sheathing it, back to Jin, he charged, fist drawn back.

The silver-haired man was turning just as Jin's fist struck his chest with such force his eyes widened and his lips opened in a single exhale, though he made no sound as the wind was knocked out of him. Jin's other fists struck with equal fist while his fist pulled back then slammed again, and again, and again, a furious median line of destructive blows that kept coming, Jin's roar of fury rising in volume with each blow. Red ki crackling around his glove, Jin lunged forward, all of his considerable power focused into his right fist as he delivered the final blow. The silver-haired swordsman was thrown off his feet once more, the air around him pushed back by the sheer power of Jin's blow. The swordsman was shooting towards a large tree in his path, and Jin knew when he inevitably hit it, every bone in his body would be shattered. The swordsman continued to fly backwards, and just before he hit the tree-

He vanished in a rush of air and a strange hum of energy.

Jin blinked, his brain taking a moment to absorb what he had just seen. One moment his adversary had been sailing backwards, the next he was gone in a flush of blue. Jin looked around rapidly, standing and turning around in one spot, dark eyes looking over the trees that surrounded him, unable to spot his mysterious foe.

The mystery of this man only grew…

His skill with his sword was unrivalled, though the strength behind the attacks and the precision behind them were in-human, to be able to cut objects beyond the trajectory of the blade's path…and now this ability to vanish…teleportation…

He had seen only one other use such a power…

Jinpachi.

Jin flexed and tightened his fingers into fists.

He could not, _would_ not, lose here to this nameless man who sought his power…

The terrible power inside him wielded by this cruel man…

The repercussions were unimaginable.

"Do not lose yourself in your thoughts, boy."

Jin's eyes widened, his head snapping up and eyes darting from one dark corner to the next, though he was unable to pin the location of the voice down, as it seemed to echo all around him. Jin stopped dead when he heard the sound of a blade unsheathing…and then that hum again.

Jin frowned, eyes narrowing as he sensed that familiar dark power…

And then the air in front of Jin rippled, causing him to flinch back-

That action saved Jin's life as an orb of darkness appeared, the orb flashing as a hundred slashes from his foe's blade appeared inside it.

Gasping, the King of Iron Fists hopped back several paces, and in his trail more of those orbs appeared, tearing grass, trees and the air alike, the clash of blades slashing echoing through the forest. Just soon as the barrage of attacks had begun, thy ceased. Jin stopped, panting softly, a single lien of sweat running down the side of his face. His dark eyes scanned the trees, his ears listening to the silence, waiting for that tell-tell sound of metal scraping…

Only shadows and the silence.

Jin exhaled slowly, the tension easing from his body as he started to turn to look for his mysterious blue garbed opponent's location-

Mistake.

The hum echoed all around him, and Jin only had a split second to react as the dark orb appeared directly in front of him, already beginning to flash silver as the sound of blades slashing drowned over him-

Jin adjusted his stance, drawing his arms back and holding them before him, his entire body crackling with red ki just as the orb erupted into a hundred slashes. Jin grit his jaw, a hiss of pain slipping past his lips as he ki clashed with the slashes, cancelling out some, failing to deflect the rest. For what seemed an eternity Jin maintained his stance, pouring his ki out to deflect the slashes.

Finally, the attack ceased and Jin lowered his arms with a gasp of exhaustion, beads of sweat now dotting his face entirely. He glared at the trees ahead, his fury at being injured by such a cowardly tactic blinding his ration. Raising his shaking fist, Jin swept his arm down as he shouted, "Is this all you can do?! Hide behind cheap tricks?! Come out! Face me, coward!"

Silence, the wind blowing faintly, causing a slight ruffle of leaves.

And then…

"Don't get so cocky."

A blur of blue suddenly leapt from tree to tree, Jin's head snapping in several direction to keep up vainly. And then the hum of energy echoed all around him in a furious roar-

As dozens upon dozens of dark spheres appeared around the warrior known as the Fatal lightning.

The King of Iron Fists eyes widened in shock, though the moment he heard the sharp slice of metal from onside the orbs, he turned and started running as fast as his legs could carry him. He had barely been able to deflect one of these orbs, and the myriad his hidden foe had just summoned would tear him to pieces in an instant if he didn't get out of here now. Shielding his face with his arm, Jin blindly dashed ahead, wincing and hissing through clenched teeth when he felt the sharp sting of a slash from one of the orbs connect with various parts of his body, his arms, his torso, legs and back.

Somehow, he escaped the onslaught, the hum of dark power and metallic song of blades fading behind him.

Panting harshly, Jin staggered forward, wincing as he felt the multiple cuts all over his body, his very lifeblood flowing out of him, though the fighter was lucky none of the blue garbed swordsman's attacks had nicked a single artery, or else he would be dead by now. Still, Jin wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. He had only managed to land a few attacks on the silver-haired man while he had just inflicted numerous wounds on Jin himself.

Jin clenched his fist, the leather of his glove squelching in protest.

He could not think like that, he could not consider defeat.

He had promised someone else the chance to stop him…

And he would honor that promise.

Jin panted harshly, looking around.

The Fatal Lightning now found himself out of the woods and in a clearing of grass and flowers, while up ahead was a small cliff overlooking a ravine. Jin's eyes widened. He knew this place…

That story his mother had told him…

This was where-

Jin's thoughts were interrupted as he sensed the familiar dark power, this time to his left.

Whirling around, Jin's eyes widened when he saw the blue-garbed swordsman standing idle by, watching Jin with a smirk on his lips and amusement lighting his icy eyes.

Jin glared at him, teeth grit down hard, a thin line of blood running down the corner of his mouth.

The smug warrior merely adjusted the collar of his shirt and rolled his right arm out, loosening muscles and tension. He sneered at Jin as he asked, "What's wrong?" The Fatal Lightning clenched his fists tightly, red ki crackling across his arms.

Without bothering to reply, Jin charged forward, roaring loudly. The silver-haired man stood his ground, though once Jin was almost on him, he dropped low, hand reaching for his sword's hilt. Jin allowed himself a knowing grin. This fool was still going for high strikes, Jin thought, readying himself for another feint-

But just as his fist struck out, the blue garbed warrior dodged it by jerking to the left, and Jin's eyes widened when he found himself open as the swordsman struck out with his blade, though he slashed low this time, cutting across Jin's upper thigh. The King of Iron Fists cried out in pain, staggering back and clutching his new wound, blood spurting between his fingers. Jin fell onto his knees, still applying pressure to his wound while the silver-haired swordsman deftly twirled his blade and returned it to its scabbard.

The man twirled the sheathed weapon between both hands, staring down on Jin with a cold disdain as the so-called 'King' kneeled before him in a bloody mess. "You shall die," He declared to Jin.

The Fatal Lightning gasped, eyes widening. He looked back at his opponent, who was simply watching him, face stony and unreadable. Jin panted, still clutching his wound, turning away from the swordsman.

This nameless man…

Jin found himself almost accepting the cold reality of his words.

Almost.

The King of Iron Fists forced himself back up, stumbling slightly, dizzy from blood loss, and gave the silver-haired warrior his own defiant glare in the face of his cold truth.

The swordsman shook his head, muttering, "Foolishness," before slowly starting towards Jin, grip on his sheathed sword tightening.

Jin stood his ground, blood drops from all over his body dripping onto the grass and dirt under him. He still made no movement even when the blue-garbed warrior dropped into a crouch and started to dash forward, his blade swinging out in a series of rapid slashes that tore the grass and air in his wake to shreds-

Jin's left fist struck out, slamming into the warrior's side with all the fury if a drill, red ki crackling over his entire arm, stopping the swordsman in his tracks and making him grunt in pain. Not letting up, Jin's right arm lashed out in a furious roundhouse punch also charged with red ki, his punch striking the swordsman's stony face and sending him reeling back, dazed. Unwilling to let up, knowing if he paused for even an instant his opponent's words would prove true, Jin's left fist jabbed out followed by a high left kick and an uppercut from his left fist once again, then a low right jab, Jin mauled the swordsman with a series of blows two kicks, one low then another mid-hitting before he once again let loose a series of destructive punches to the swordsman's midsection, staggering him back.

Red lightning traveling through his arm, Jin let loose a powerful uppercut straight to his opponent's jaw, a furious cry slipping past his lips. The silver haired warrior flew backwards into the air, blood flying from his mouth, icy eyes wide with shock when he realized he had been literally knocked off his feet. With only a single grunt, the swordsman landed on his back in a kick up of torn grass and dirt, blood running down his mouth and his silver hair falling over his forehead.

Jin stood with his fist outstretched, dark eyes locked on his fallen adversary.

When he was sure the swordsman was unconscious, Jin exhaled harshly, falling to his knees, sweat and blood dripping off his whole body know. The overwhelming blood loss and usage of his ki was making his head spin and his body throb with pain. _Got to get up…got to…get away,_ Jin thought, forcing himself back up-

His body throbbed harshly, and his left arm, just below his shoulder burned harshly. Jin's eyes widened, his right hand clamping on the spot, though ne nearly let go when he felt the scalding heat emanating from the hidden mark. Jin forced himself to maintain pressure on the mark, though his dizziness from his battle was not helping him focus on keeping the rising tide of darkness flowing free from inside him.

"Guh…" Jin gasped, eyes narrowing in pain.

"I took it too far. The power inside me…It's…!"

Jin's eyes snapped open.

He could feel an overwhelming aura of darkness…

From behind him.

Whirling around, Jin's eyes were the size of saucers as he watched the blue-garbed swordsman slowly and smoothly rise up, wiping the thin line of blood from his jaw. Then, he swept his fallen locks from his forehead, styling them back into the familiar spikes. As he did this, the air flashed around him-

Turning into six swords made of blue light that surrounded him in a circle.

"You're going down." Was all the silver-haired warrior said.

And then he struck once more.

He dashed out before Jin could react in a sudden rapid slash, his sword slashing with such speed Jin couldn't hope to keep up. Though he never felt the slashes as the swords that spun around the blue garbed warrior tore into him with all the fury of a buzzsaw. Jin shoved himself away, gasping harshly, his head spinning from blood loss, fresh pain, and the struggle with the terrible power inside him.

The swordsman stood across Jin, sheathing his sword after giving it a twirl to rid Jin's blood off from its pristine surface. Then he turned, watching the King of Iron Fists practically start to crawl away. Extending his hand, the swordsman flexed his fingers, one by one, and each of his six swords vanished, reappearing to hover by his sides in two rows of three. He flicked his wrist-

And one sword launched out, piercing Jin's side.

The Fatal Lightning screamed in agony, burning pain tearing through him for a split-second that lasted an eternity before the sword vanished. Gasping, Jin tried to focus-

And then a second sword pierced through his shoulder.

He screamed again.

And a third time.

And a fourth.

A fifth.

And finally, a sixth time only drew a weak groan.

The silver-haired warrior cocked his head, watching his fallen quarry weakly twitch in pain, blood pooling around him. Then he marched up to Jin staring down on him for another moment. Then, he turned his icy gaze to the cliff overlooking the ravine.

Looking back down on Jin with new interest, he reached down and snatched the young man by his dark hair, eliciting another sharp cry of pain as he dragged the boy towards the cliff. Jin was in too much pain to even realize what was happening. The next instant, he found himself forced onto his feet and shoved forward, staggering backwards.

The King of Iron Fists feebly threw a punch out, the his opponent deflected the blow with his scabbard-

And in one single movement drew his sword and rammed it through Jin's stomach, piercing flesh, muscle and out his back, the silver blade covered in blood.

Jin tried to scream.

Instead, he coughed, blood running down his jaw, his right hand feebly gripping the sword thrust through him, the feel of his own blood making it hard to maintain his already weak grip. The silver-haired swordsman glared at Jin with disgust. He tightened his grip on the katana's hilt, before speaking once more.

"I am the son of Sparda, the legendary dark knight. You never stood a chance against me."

Jin coughed, unable to respond at all, blood covering him, consciousness almost gone, but he forced himself to stay awake and stay standing.

He could turn this around, he knew he could survive and somehow…somehow…

The swordsman went on.

"Listen well, boy. Might controls everything. Without strength you cannot protect anything. You held back the power inside you."

He suddenly drew Jin close, causing the younger man to cry out in pain as the man twisted his katana and shoved it in deeper.

"And that is why you lost."

With that, he ripped his blade free from Jin's abdomen. The King of Iron Fists stood on shaking knees as the silver haired man slashed his blade down, Jin's blood flying off as he turned his back to Jin and in a dramatic flair, sheathed his blade from over his shoulder. As the tang slid back into place with a sharp ring-

Blood erupted from Jin's wound and the self-proclaimed strongest King of Iron Fist tripped backwards, falling into empty air and plunging down the ravine.

Jin stared at the blue sky above as he fell, time seeming to slow to a crawl.

They say death made all things clear…

For Jin, only the magnitude of his failure was becoming clear.

How he had failed those who had trusted him.

How he had failed to honor the promise sworn to his friend...

The promise to his mother.

_Mother…Xiao…forgive me…but this is how it must end…_

Jin closed his eyes, hoping the darkness would give him peace at last.

But even as death neared…

Peace would not come.

He found himself remembering to years ago, to another time when he had been grievously wounded, not by the cuts of a blade, but by burning lead…

And the sting of betrayal as his grandfather had delivered the coup de grace with a final bullet to the head.

An execution.

That pain faded…

And the voice.

His voice.

**Hate me.**

His arm burned.

**Curse me.**

The darkness overwhelmed his weary mind.

And then…

Rage.

**Give in to the anger.**

Jin's fingers twitched, hos body continuing to fall.

**Hate me. Curse me. Give in to the anger.**

Laughter.

That horrible laughter.

The pain consumed Jin.

**Rise!**

Across Jin's blood stained face…

Dark markings appeared…

And at the center of his forehead, a gem rose from his paling flesh.

**Jin Kazama!**

Jin's eyes snapped open, darker than ever, the gem flashing red.

* * *

Vergil was disappointed as he watched the boy fall into the ravine below, blood trailing after him.

"Pathetic," He murmured to himself, then turned and began walking away.

Power from this fool was not worth claiming.

He had wasted his time coming here, drawn by the rumors of a legendary beast…

All he had found was a fool calling himself king.

"A crown slipped from a most unworthy head," Was his conclusion.

He was halfway across the field when he slowed his stride.

His icy eyes narrowed.

And then he turned, just in time to feel the air be pushed back with such force even he had to raise his arm as a shield. From the ravine, a pillar of dark red and black energy erupted, shooting into the clear sky above and exploding with a thunderous crash. The light of the sun was blocked by darkness.

And from the ravine…

Rose something.

Vergil merely watched the figure rise and descend onto the cliff.

Wings of pitch black feathers, muscled body marked by strange black lines, arms covered by red gauntlets with bony protrusions of spike jutting out just past the elbow, fingers tipped in claws. His pants were odd. The left leg completely black, a chain wrapped around his thigh and boot. The right boot and pant leg was red as flames. Dark hair framed a deathly pale face, similar markings covering his forehead, a red gem resting at the very center, horns jutting out from the dark hair, just above the ears. His eyes were strange, pale, yet dark.

The winged warrior slowly raised his right hand, seeming to study his claws and gauntlet for a moment.

And then he tossed his head back and laughed, high and crazy, his voice echoing across the empty field.

"_I,_" Devil Jin breathed, grinning madly at Vergil.

"_Will teach you fear._"

Vergil stared silently, watching the man turned devil closely.

Then, he grinned, raising his shaking clenched fist before himself.

"Now," He breathed in return, sparks of blue crackling over his gloved fist and then his entire body as he swept his arm out, his human form vanishing in a torrent of blue to be replaced by a devil of blue scales and folded insectile wings, a spear shaped head with green eyes and sharp teeth, the scabbard fusing into blue scales and into his left arm.

"**I'm motivated.**" Snarled the devil.

The two demon warriors stood across from each other, thunder rumbling from the dark clouds above.

And then the lightning crashed as they charged towards each other, one born aloft by black wings, his mad cackles echoing inhumanly, the other silently charging, his sword glowing with blue light as it was drawn, ready to taste the tainted blood of its master's foe.

* * *

Yeah, ya know how in the last story I ended it just as something like this happened?

That's not happening next chapter.

Review Responses:

Lucifer's Remnants: Twelve pages is a little bit?

Pyromania101: Or maybe a little spur from 'daddy' can bring out the devil in Jin...Maybe Dante needs to intervene for Vergil's sake.

Zangetsu Ossan: Trying to.

Da-Awesome-One: Just did.

anime lover: That's up to the readers. Wow, sounds like a heck of a story. Shame that's not what I'm going for at all.

Well, one last part to go.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dark Impetus_

**Part Three: Dark Victory.**

The two demon warriors stood across from each other, thunder rumbling from the dark clouds above.

And then the lightning crashed as they charged towards each other, one born aloft by black wings, his mad cackles echoing inhumanly, the other silently charging, his sword glowing with blue light as it was drawn, ready to taste the tainted blood of its master's foe.

Vergil charged out, the grass disintegrating behind him as he drew his blade in a rapid slash-

And missed as the boy turned devil took to the sky in a sudden flap and flurry of black wings, his large form floating in midair. Letting loose another mad cackle, arms crossing over his face, dark red sparks discharged from the gem on his forehead. Devil Jin howled, black eyes flashing yellow as a red beam of demonic power shot from the gem, straight down on Vergil.

The blue devil snarled, watching the beam shoot down towards him. Just as the beam reached him, he crouched and vanished in a rush of air, flash of blue and a hum of energy. Vergil reappeared across the field, his scaly body crackling with blue lightning. Devil Jin howled, moving his head and guiding the beam forward, the ground scorched and exploding where it touched as it shot towards Vergil, eager to find its mark.

The blue devil stood his ground, right hand flexing, claws cracking-

Just as the beam was almost on him, Vergil drew his katana from his scaled sheathe, and held it in front of himself, blade angled down. The beam collided with the blade with such force Vergil was shoved back a few feet, though it failed to so much as touch Vergil, the energy splitting in half where it collided with his sword, the two beams shooting off to the east and west, destroying several trees in a series of thunderous explosions.

Vergil twirled his steaming blade, wincing as his slid the red hot metal back into its fleshy sheathe. His winged opponent let out a screech, and Vergil snapped his green eyes up and saw a pair of mismatched boots shooting towards his face. Jumping back, his opponent hit the ground with such force dirt and grass shot up in a sudden geyser. Vergil slid back, coming to a halt as he heard another scream of fury and Devil Jin charged through the wall of dirt, fists flashing out in a sudden flurry of punches. Vergil blocked and deflected each punch with little effort.

Though he could feel great power from this boy, seeing it manifested proved that the fool could indeed not control it. His demonic form was strange, he had never seen a half-breed manifest a form like this. That beam had packed a lot of power but like the boy's attacks, it was wild, no form, no training, and easily blocked.

Vergil shoved his hand out in an open-handed blow right to the stomach, knocking the breath out of the boy and shoving him back, giving Vergil enough room to draw his katana in a powerful upper slash, cutting the boy's pale flesh and through the dark markings on it.

Devil Jin howled in pain, staggering back and clutching his new wound. Vergil twirled the blade and sheathed it deftly, watching his opponent. However the enraged cries slowly turned back into mad little giggles, the boy letting go of his wound, the flesh melding back together seamlessly. Vergil watched silently, unimpressed.

The power to heal wounds of almost any degree, a common ability among demons. Still, there was nothing his father's blade, Yamato, could not cut through. Jumping back, Vergil vanished in a burst of blue, reappearing behind Jin, dropped into a crouch. With a warped snarl, he drew the blade a fraction of the way and focused the flow of his demonic power through the blade and out, the air rippling in several waves in front of himself. By the time the idiotic boy had turned around, realizing his foe had warped positions, several dark spheres of swirling slashes appeared around him, the darkness inside flashing silver with multiple strikes.

Devil Jin ignored the attacks, and charged through them screaming, blood and feathers spilling off his body, though by the time he reached Vergil his wounds were gone. The blue devil rose, tensed for a counterattack when he saw the boy draw his fist back-

But it was a feint, a ruse as his body suddenly twisted in a spin, leg kicking Vergil's feet out from under him and colliding with him several times before the last kick sent him flying back. Vergil flew into the air, allowing Devil Jin to uppercut him with a powerful clawed fist crackling with dark red ki. Vergil grunted in his warped voice, hitting the ground hard and rolling. Rising back up, he glared at Devil Jin, green eyes narrowed, razor sharp teeth grinding.

The pain of the attacks was brief, but Vergil was outraged to have even been wounded by this fool who called himself a king.

The dark slayer rose up slowly, glaring at the boy's grinning face. With a snarl, he warped again, this time appearing above the boy and coming down, smacking him with his scaled sheathe twice before drawing Yamato in a cross slash before bringing the blade up and down in a wide arc. He enjoyed the boy's screams.

Devil Jin staggered back, his wounds bleeding badly. His smile gone, replaced with pure fury, Devil Jin charged forward, fist drawn back. Vergil clenched his fist and spat, "**Vanish.**"

Just as the boy reached him, he was repelled by a swirling miasma of dark demonic power which morphed into six shimmering blades of blue light. Devil Jin's eyes widened, his chaotic mind remembering the pain those blades had inflicted. The half-demon came to a crashing stop, wings beating furiously as he took off into the air, wanting to stay as far away from those swords as possible.

Vergil would have sneered if he still had lips.

Instead he allowed himself a moment to enjoy the look of fear and recognition on the boy's face.

Then he stretched his arm out and flicked his wrist. The swords swirling around him vanished in a hum and crackle. Devil Jin blinked, confused.

Then his eyes widened in shock as the six swords reappeared, though they now floated in a circle around Devil Jin instead, and the blades were reversed, now pointing inward rather than out. Acting fast, the half-demon roared and a second red beam erupted from the gem on his forehead, shooting through two of the blades and shattering them into ether. The other four blades floating behind him shot forward, piercing his back and wings.

The berserker screamed in pain, his body plummeting back down to the earth below, crashing hard. Devil Jin grunted in pain, blood spitting out of his mouth, his pierced wings twitching weakly as the summoned swords vanished with a faint hum. The boy staggered up, growling lowly, blood running down the corner of his mouth. He turned his pale eyes onto Vergil, the blue devil watching him, his warped face unreadable, though his green eyes glowed with mockery and cruel mirth.

Devil Jin snarled, his claws tearing the ground under him to shreds as he dug them in deep, his rage consuming him, burning the pain away. Devil Jin shot up and charged Vergil, screaming in fury. The dark slayer was utterly disappointed with this boy. Great his power was, but to be driven mad by it and made no more a slave of it…

It was beyond pathetic.

Vergil deftly stepped back as Devil Jin delivered a spinning back hand followed by a roundhouse kick, then once more used that spinning kick, though Vergil continued to walk backwards, easily dodging each kick. Devil Jin rose back up, bringing his clawed fist down and unleashed a flurry of kicks and another back hand before finally dashing under Vergil and leaping into a dark red ki charged uppercut. But not a single blow had landed on the dark slayer as he stepped back, avoiding the final blow of the barrage and drawing Yamato, which glowed a bright blue.

It was time to end this.

Vergil charged forward as Devil Jin landed back on the ground, the half-demon's eyes wide with shock. Vergil roared with fury as he furiously slashed Yamato down onto Devil Jin again and again, all the while a storm of demonic power grew around him, morphing into the familiar glowing blue swords, dozens of them, all aimed at Devil Jin, who could only grunt and gasp as Vergil continued to maul him with strokes of his blade. With one last slash, Vergil turned, his body flashing with blue light, his demonic form fading and revealing his human form. Vergil slid Yamato back into its sheath, pausing just as the hilt almost touched the sheath.

"Rest in peace," Vergil declared, sheathing his sword completely, and as the sound of the hilt hitting the tang echoed, the summoned swords rained down on the reeling Devil Jin, who howled in agony as his body was pierced over and over again by dozens of blades, blood, flesh and feathers flying in all directions before finally, all the swords were gone. Devil Jin stood on shaking feet, his entire form cut up so bad he was hardly recognizable, one clawed hand outstretched towards Vergil's back…

And then he fell face first into the ground in a bloody heap.

Vergil glanced at the corpse from over his shoulder, a scowl of disgust on his face. A boastful fool, who could not control the power inside him…or have the dignity to die with grace. Vergil shook his head, closing his eyes and exhaling softly, annoyed when he felt the fine sheen of sweat on his forehead.

He still could not use his full power without taxing himself, and he was further frustrated by his inability to maintain his demonic form for longer periods. He raised his right hand away from Yamato's hilt, studying it for a moment. This weak human flesh…

His mother's gift to him…

And a curse to hinder the demonic power of his father inside him.

Scowling, annoyed by these thoughts and the fact he was wasting more and more time when he should be researching for more clues about his father's life over the two millennia he had wandered this world, Vergil lowered his hand and started walking away from the field, leaving the corpse of the boy to rot and feed the carrion that would arrive soon. There were other leads to pursue, other rumors and legends to investigate…

Weapons, artifacts and other items of great power…

All waiting for him to find them.

Vergil continued across the field, ignoring the rumble of thunder overhead. He was just at the border of the woods…

When he heard a low groan from behind.

Icy eyes widened in shock.

Then narrowed in fury as Vergil turned around to see Devil Jin struggling to shove himself up from the dirt and blood, his dark eyes locked right onto Vergil, that maniacal grin still plastered all over his face. Vergil's face twisted from a mask of calm into a look of utter hate and rage. How _dare_ this boy mock him even as he lay in the throes of death?!

How dare he!

Vergil angrily reached for Yamato, drawing the blade without his usual style and grace. This had gone on long enough. "If you are not content to die slowly, then let me ease your suffering!" Vergil roared as he charged at Devil Jin, slipping the scabbard for Yamato onto his belt so that he could grip the hilt with both hands, pulling the blade back for a mighty overhead swing that would see this fool's head rent from his neck.

A most fitting death for a fallen king.

Devil Jin staggered up, watching Vergil charge towards him, still grinning in the face of the dark slayer's rage. Vergil reached the half-demon and swung Yamato down with all his strength-

And Devil Jin's hand shot up, catching the blade with a sickening sound of metal cutting through meat. Vergil's eyes widened when he saw Devil Jin's gauntlet covered hand had intercepted the blow at the last second…with Yamato having cleanly sliced between his middle and ring finger. And still the boy grinned madly, as if he relished the pain.

Vergil grit his jaw and made to rip Yamato free-

But Devil Jin snatched the blade, holding it firmly between his clawed fingers, his tainted blood running down Yamato's pristine surface. Vergil gasped, eyes widening as he tried to yank his sword free but Devil Jin refused to let go. Devil Jin's grin grew, his dark eyes widening, madness dancing behind the pale orbs. His grip on Yamato tightened considerably-

And the blade glowed a bright blue, causing Vergil to do a double-take as the glow began to flow from the sword and into Devil Jin. The glow spread through the boy's body-

And where the light touched his wounds, they vanished in an instant. Devil Jin's grin was now as big as the Cheshire Cat's while Vergil was beginning to pale, more sweat dotting his face…

And it wasn't from nerves.

Vergil's fury and shock melded seamlessly as he realized this boy was daring to drain from him his own demonic power!

With rage giving him strength as this boy stole it, Vergil snarled, "You trash!" And wretched his sword from Devil Jin's hand in a spray of blood, leaping over the boy as he did, Yamato sheathed once more, the son of Sparda dropping into a crouch as he readied himself to strike once again, his back to the rising cliff overlooking the ravine below.

But Devil Jin had turned his attention from Vergil to himself, studying the healing glow as his wounds, most certainly fatal to man or demon, faded away slowly, his wings stretching as they regained their luster.

Vergil himself was panting softly, feeling literally drained. But he could not let this boy live after this. No, the boy would not simply just die. He would suffer a fate worse than a thousand deaths before Vergil considered ending his pitiful existence.

Though attacking an opponent from the back was cheap and cowardly, this boy deserved no show of honor from Vergil and the dark slayer charged, Yamato striking out in a rapid slash as Vergil snarled, "Die!"

Devil Jin still had his back to Vergil even as the warrior fast approached him, blade shining with lethal light-

And then Devil Jin leapt back into the air, arms and legs pulled back as his body glowed with dark power. Vergil was too late to stop, his eyes wide as he realized he had been played this time. Devil Jin charged back down with a double kick so powerful Vergil was sent flying back and into the air with a grunt. Moving with inhuman speed as his wings flapped once, Devil Jin tossed his head back and unleashed another beam of demonic power, roaring with fury as the beam pierced Vergil's chest and out his back. The dark slayer's eyes widened in shock, blood spurting from the wound and out of his mouth, his breath stolen as his lung was pierced. Devil Jin took to the skies, arm reared back as he spun and punched Vergil on the chest with inhuman force, the air blowing away from the two and riffling the trees far away, a ring of blue demonic power bursting a moment later, clearing the tops of the trees as leafs and branches alike were incinerated by the ring of released power.

For a split-second, Devil Jin and Vergil stared at each other, face-to-face, the former still grinning, though in triumph instead of madness, the latter looking shocked beyond belief. Then Vergil flew back from Devil Jin, sailing right over the cliff and beginning to plunge down the ravine he had only what had been moments ago, sent Jin down for his demise. Devil Jin floated after him, watching Vergil fall in a terrible, childlike glee.

Vergil glared at the half-demon boy who called himself king, blood continuing to run down his jaw, his grip on Yamato tighter than ever.

"You…will regret this…boy…be certain of that," Vergil spat wetly, his beaten body refusing to heed his desire to warp behind the boy and lop his sneering head off. Instead, the dark slayer plunged down into the ravine below, vanishing into the shadows. Devil Jin watched his defeated foe fall and disappear in silence, the wind picking up and ruffling his wings and hair slightly.

Then he once more studied his hand, the same one that Vergil had nearly tore in two, discovering the wound was gone. The half-demon's warped mind was disappointed it had not claimed that sword it had drawn so much power from, but was too pleased with his victory to care. Devil Jin chuckled lowly, head bowing slightly, bangs hiding his eyes. Then he tossed his head back and laughed, high and insane, the same laugh from the beginning of his fight.

He turned, still laughing as he faced the trees-

His laughter abruptly stopped, his grin falling away as he stared at the forest around him.

The half-demon's wild mind was racing, pain shooting through his temples with such force he gripped his head between his clawed hands, groaning lowly, eyes snapping shut.

Images played in the darkness over his eyes.

A little boy chasing a woman…

The woman…

Her smile…

That smile…why did it…

Why did it make his heart ache so?

Screaming, hands thrust out and head tossed back, the gem on Devil Jin's forehead flashed as another red beam shot into the sky, the half-demon's expression twisted in anguish and fury.

The pain!

The pain!

THE PAIN!

Wanting the pain in his chest and mind to cease, he lowered his head, the beam still firing and watched it tear through the trees, cutting some in half, making others explode into flaming wood. The flames spread through the trees, consuming them in seconds. Devil Jin found his grin returning as he watched the destruction consume the trees, the red and yellow flames spreading beyond control in moments.

His great wings beating, he launched into the sky, cackling with insane relish and glee.

Burn…

Burn it all…

Destroy…

Destroy…

DESTROY EVERYTHING!

Laughing with renewed purpose, Devil Jin spread his wings, preparing to rain fiery death on everything he could see-

When a voice called behind him.

"_Jin…"_

The maddened King of Iron Fists stopped before he even began, blinking, at the sound of the voice.

He knew that voice…

Turning, the half-demon was greeted by golden light, floating just out of his reach.

But in that light…

He could see her.

The woman.

Clawed hand reaching out, Devil Jin gasped out:

"_Mo..moth…er?_"

And then the light reached out and touched him-

The world exploded, and the half-demon plunged down into the flames below.

* * *

"…_in?_"

A voice.

"_Jin?_"

A woman's voice.

"_Jin? Please…wake up._"

He knew that voice.

With a groan, his eyes opened, then shut again when he felt the horrible pounding in his skull and a strange constant beating whir in his ears.

He was lying on something hard and cold.

Forcing his eyes to open, he could only see blurry shadows…

A silhouette moved into his line of vision. Jin's weary eyes blinked slowly. He knew this person, that voice…

"Mother?" he asked weakly.

Silence.

And then, "You don't pay me that well now, Jin."

Blinking again, the shadows faded from his vision, and Jin realized who it was at the sight of her pale face, blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Nina," he realized lowly, eyes narrowing in a scowl.

The blonde smiled before replying, "Good to see you too."

She leaned back into her seat as Jin rose up, gloved hand on his head as he groaned again, looking around.

The young man and woman were in the seats of a helicopter, no doubt one of the many at the disposal of the Mishima Zaibatsu.

Leaning in his seat, Jin asked without looking at Nina, "How did you find me?"

The blonde assassin shrugged. "It's not hard to figure out where you go, Jin. Though I was worried when you took longer than usual…and imagine my surprise when I found you at the heart of a forest fire."

Jin's head snapped up to look at the woman in shock. "What?" He gasped.

Nina nodded slowly. "Yakushima…the forests are ablaze. Some of our forces are helping the locals with the fires…but it doesn't look good."

She paused, watching the words sink in as Jin buried his face in his hand in anguish. She looked over her employer before adding, "Might I add you aren't in too good of condition either."

Indeed, Jin was shirtless, exposing his toned body, which was covered in blood, his pants and gauntlets beat up pretty bad as well, his hair in disarray and his general appearance looked like he had the life beat out of him. But aside from all that, he was physically fine. So that raised a single question…

"Jin…what happened down there?" Nina asked, her monotone broken by something that almost sounded like genuine concern.

Jin's jaw tightened, his face still buried in his hand. Then he sat back, letting his hand fall away, the anguish gone, replaced by a mask of indifference and aloofness.

"I don't pay you to ask questions," Was all he replied, voice monotone.

Nina stared at Jin for a moment, before closing her eyes and nodding. "That you don't," she confirmed.

Jin looked out the window of the helicopter, watching the flames burn below.

His childhood home…

Taken him from him again.

By not a green skinned demon, or even this mysterious 'son of Sparda'…

But Jin's own hands.

_They say you can never go home again…I guess it's true,_ Jin thought to himself.

_Forgive me, mother…_

_But all I have left is the Mishima Zaibatsu…_

_And the devil's power…_

* * *

Well, hopefully you guys enjoyed that.

I'll admit, this entire story was tricky. I've discovered it's really, really hard to write one-sided fights. And even harder to come up with a way for Vergil to lose to someone who isn't Dante. Granted, I know for a fact Vergil could have killed Jin, human form or Devil form, without much effort. But Jin needs to be alive to be an asshole in Tekken 6, so down the cliff Vergil went.

Again.

But, if you guys didn't like this ending, don't worry, there's still an epilogue to post.

Now onto the Review Responses!

pyromania101 AKA guest: Easily overwhelmed? Hell, Jin didn't stand a chance throughout that whole fight. It was so one sided I felt sorry for Jin. Still, the kid came through, somehow.

Da-Awesom-One: Evened out? Kinda, but not really. Jin sorta cheated to win this fight.

Zangetsu Ossan: Thank you! always nice to hear kind words!

anime lover: Hey, I really want to say thank you, because this review gave me some ideas for a continuation of Devil's Duel...and hopefully, a rematch between Kazuya and Dante, along with a few more of some of my favorite Tekken characters. Thanks again!

Well, I hope everybody liked this, and had a Merry Christmas. For me, I got a new TV and Playstation All-Stars. So far, I've beat arcade mode with Kratos, Heihachi (Who at some point needs to show up in one of these one-shots), Raiden, and DINO (Dante In Name Only.).

I hate DINO.

Have a great winter everybody!


	4. Epilogue

_Dark Impetus_

**Epilogue: Unknown.**

There was only darkness, and the sensation of water all around him, his body partially submerged in it.

And then there was light.

A white light that pierced the veil of darkness from his closed eyes, forcing them to open, blinking rapidly when the light became blinding.

Finally, after several seconds, the light became tolerable.

Eyes narrowed, still recovering from the burning sting of the light, Vergil forced himself to rise up, wincing at the uncomfortable feel of his clothes clinging to him, soaked through to the skin. Rising up, ignoring the fading aches and pains along his chest and the rest of his body, the comforting feel of Yamato held firmly in his left hand, the son of Sparda took in his new surroundings. He found himself confused for a moment.

His last recalling was being pummeled off the very ravine he had tried to dispose that boy over, the boy's transformed face grinning in triumphant mockery. Vergil had remembered the sensation of falling, falling…

But he could not recall the impact.

And while the darkness of the ravine's bottom had been impenetrable…

He was sure the place he found himself in could not have been the ravine's bottom.

The dark slayer stood in a garden, pure, clean water coming to stop at mid-ankle nourishing the floating lotuses of giant proportions, and feeding the sakura tree in the distance. The sky above was a pleasant blue tinged with indigo, white fluffy clouds floating lazily, and even twin rainbows arced over each other.

Peace.

Tranquil.

Heavenly.

"Disgusting," Vergil spat, the overwhelming purity this garden exhumed nauseating him to his very core.

He would rather wade through a pool of blood than stand in this disgusting epitome of peace.

The dark slayer looked around, seeing no end of the clean water and lotuses, and he found himself wondering once more:

_How did I arrive here?_

For the longest time he stood there, listening to the silence, feeling the water and smelling the clean air.

And then the light returned, a blazing hallow of white…

Vergil shielded his icy eyes with his right arm, his grip on Yamato tightening.

Then he heard them.

Footsteps through the water.

Slowly, the light began to fade…

Revealing the outline of another person.

A woman.

She slowly made her way towards Vergil, stepping free from the light, which faded in intensity the farther she moved away from it, until it was finally gone.

Vergil lowered his arm, icy eyes studying the new arrival.

A woman of Japanese descent, her beautiful face…familiar.

A white headband rested atop her short dark locks, her clothes, a simple white top and pants…yet across the white, the images of black crows rising in a flutter of feathers, a black scarf wrapped around her neck.

She stared at him, a sot smile gracing her pink lips, brown eyes meeting his fierce icy blues without fear.

Vergil narrowed his gaze at this woman, his fingers flexing around Yamato.

Like the garden, he could feel an overwhelming aura of purity exude from her, an almost crippling force. Such power in someone so unassuming.

And yet…

Something about her…

Something was familiar, and yet he was sure he had never seen this woman in his life.

So where-

For a brief instant, the world shifted, his eyes throbbing as pain through his mind-

And he saw this garden for what it was.

The pristine waters tainted, turned into a dark, purplish slime that clung to his legs and coat.

The lotuses and sakura tree dead and rotting.

The sky above darkened as well, not a single ounce of light in the whole area.

And the woman…

Gone was her smile, and even her clothing.

The kindness was replaced by an insane sneer, her brown eyes tinged gold, her hair falling over her face, her modesty hidden by the same purple ooze that tainted the water, covering her legs, her belly and breasts and even coating her arms like gloves. A familiar mark was burned onto her upper right arm…

The same mark he had seen on the boy…

Vergil blinked-

And the nightmarish vision was gone.

The woman silently observed him, still smiling.

Vergil stared at her, shocked.

Such purity…

That hid a terrible darkness.

The dark slayer's shocked expression faded slowly, his expression unreadable.

Then he too smiled in return, though his grin was not friendly, but menacing.

And excited.

"This may be fun…" He mused, thumb flicking the hilt of Yamato, the sliver of exposed blade shining brightly in this strange garden's light…


End file.
